Of Blood & Lust
by AWanderLust
Summary: It was supposed to be a routine hunting trip, until he found that beautiful boy lying in a pool of blood. Who is he? Where did he come from? And most importantly, will Edward even want to send him back? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story will be a series of drabbles 1000 words or less, requested by my dear friend Rory so here you go my little tater tot I hope that you all enjoy it enough to leave me a review if you wish for me to continue that is.**

It was a routine hunting trip, one done solo for various reasons. He liked to study the earth as he hunted, enjoyed the challenge of counting the stars visible at nightfall by himself. The sense of peace was overwhelming in the forest but very welcomed. He didn't need the usual weaponry that one tended to use when in the wild, he was different then most game hunters. Vampires were special creatures, faster, stronger, more agile and graceful. They could make homicide look like a sensual dance but Edward had sworn off killing human's ages ago. It was tempting but he knew better, he wasn't planning on getting on his coven leaders naughty list any time soon.

He bounded from tree to tree, stalking the herd of deer that waded through a sea of green grass just below. Sometimes when he was feeling particularly cynical he'd chase them, let them feel as if they had gotten away before surprising them and tackling one of the large bucks that was too paralyzed by fear to dart out of his way. He was up for the chase tonight; the idea alone brought a purr of satisfaction to his lips as he dove from the tree feet first. The deer separated, flinching away from Edward when they sensed he was a threat. He allowed them to startle and disperse like chickens with their heads cut fresh off their shoulders and counted to ten, giving them a head start just for the sole purpose of being a gentleman.

When their time was up he bounded after them, growling from the depths of his throat as he tore through the forest, branches breaking, clothes tearing. The darkness did nothing to deter him on his hunt, he could see just as well in the darkness as he could in the morning light. The smell of fear trickled into his senses and he leaped around a fallen oak tree that was half hidden underneath a bed of vines. The auburn haired predator let out a victorious hiss has he straddled one of the fleeing deer, latching onto its hide with his nimble fingers and digging into its flesh with his sharpened teeth. As the skin broke under his bite he let out a moan of pleasure, suckling like a hungry babe would upon its mother's breasts. He didn't let the creature go until it kicked for a find time and the heart gave up beating. By then, the poor creatures skin was sunken in from the blood loss, a hollow remain of what it once was.

Edward sank down beside the dead carcass, licking his hands clean although he felt remorse for taking the innocent buck's life. It was him or the animal and bloodlust always made him choose himself. He continued to lick at his fingers, glancing up only when a different scent filled his nose. Edward stiffened as he gazed into the forest he had just torn through; stunned when he saw a limp figure crumpled against the base of a tree not far from where he sat.

The copper scent of spilled blood filled his nostrils and he stood from his seat on the muddy forest floor, bending down onto his haunches as he slowly approached the form that was bathed in the heady aroma of blood. If it had heard Edward approach, the figure didn't so much as move. He came to a stop and frowned when his eyes rested upon a pair of bare feet darkened with dirt and a large gash that was placed on a tanned naked thigh. It was a human. Edward stopped breathing to detain himself from licking the wound clean of the blood there and observed the fallen creature before him. It was a man, a rather large man to be exact. Curly black hair fell sloppily over a set of broad shoulders and the man's chest moved almost sluggishly in attempts to keep a heart beating within. To call him beautiful would be putting it in the simplest of terms. He had a strong jaw, large hands, couldn't have been over the age of twenty. Edward had taken to liking the man's skin tone, it was absent of any imperfections save for the one on his thigh and a strange tattoo like scar tracing just over his shoulder and disappearing behind a mound of curly locks of hair.

There was a strange scent to the man, he didn't smell human but he was certainly not a vampire either. That intrigued Edward enough to bring his eyes up to meet the closed ones of the man lying before him. He frowned when he realized that he couldn't just leave the man laying here in the forest like this, Carlisle certainly wouldn't approve of his lack of forethought it he did and he would never hear the end of it from Alice nor Esme if they found out either.

So with an unnecessary sigh, Edward hefted the load of the unconscious body onto his shoulders and started to sprint toward home. He'd have to continue his hunting trip later if he wanted this unlucky lad to survive.

**AN: Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**…**

**AN: This is a story consisting of a 1000 word or less drabbles. If you have a story request, I'd be more than happy to write it for you, just leave a review with your request or send me a PM. I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors. **

**...**

He returned to the Cullen household under the watchful eyes of the moon. The man rested upon his right shoulder, body moving as Edward bounded up the back porch steps and reached for the sliding glass door. The auburn haired vampire reached for the handle but the door swung open, groaning under the abrupt force as Edward's eyes met the frustrated topaz ones of Alice. Her face was drawn in, eyebrows creased with concern although there was a slight tremble in her lips that showed her annoyance. _You're future disappeared, _she thought dryly and Edward smirked.

"I brought company" he ignored her thoughts and glided past her into the living room. He set the man on the couch although he knew that Rosalie would kill him when she saw the blood on the fabric. So they'd have to order a new couch, it wasn't as if Alice wasn't intending to remodel the living room.

"Get Jasper out of here and find Carlisle" Edward called over his shoulder, hearing his sister come to stand at his back. He was slightly relieved that he could still hear a heart beat under the damaged skin coating the wounded mans chest, at least he knew that death wouldn't be his fault if he tried to save him. Alice complied with his wishes, flying up the steps with almost blinding speed towards her mate all the while calling out Carlisle's name as she went. Within seconds the breath taking blonde coven leader appeared at Edwards' side, close enough to smell the heady scent of his natural body one that covered the auburn haired vampires' entire being as he observed the fallen man from a standing position.

Edward could recall the many nights he had spent with Carlisle long before the additional vampire members were even turned. Even after nearly a century of being broken from that relationship, the memories remained a prominent asset in his existence. He would probably never forget being held in those arms that were now covered by a lilac sweater (Alice thought Carlisle looked simply wonderful in that color) or how they made love nearly every night before the sun came up and they went hunting. They were each other's support systems when they had none, when Carlisle was off being a doctor and Edward was coming to terms with his transformation from human to blood thirsty killer. Edward shook off the heavy feeling cloaking his shoulders and focused all of his attention on the beautiful man, the one that Carlisle was now lifting into his arms to bring to the medical lab situated in the back room.

Edward followed close behind, counting the man's heartbeats carefully and noting any pauses or stuttering beats in his mind. Carlisle set the body onto the lab table and set off to work, cleaning the wounds and wielding his silver sharp needle with thread to patch up the deep gashes after he worked in certain areas with his agile fingers. "He's got a bit of a fever" Carlisle noted out loud, a frown marring his perfect skin. "You brought him just in time, any longer and he may not have made it".

Edward came to stand beside the man as the needle was embedded into his flesh, in and out with a smooth impenetrable rhythm. He tried to get a read on the man's thoughts but came up empty which worried Edward just a little; he didn't like not knowing what was going on in other peoples' minds at times like these. It made him feel incredibly vulnerable.

"He'll need to rest for a while, I'm proud of you son" Carlisle patted Edwards shoulder as he hooked the man up to an IV drip. He flinched at the words but let it go, that was all he was now. A son, one that Carlisle could never have through birth but still a son nonetheless.

**...**

**AN: Your reviews buy you sex between characters (not telling who) in chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This story will be a series of drabbles 1000 words or less. big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or faved this story. You guys are great :) I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors that you may find, don't be shy, leave me a review. I swear I don't bite, too hard ;D**

As Carlisle departed from the room, Edward knelt before the man. He could feel the heat rising off the russet skin; it burned against the ice that made up his own. Carlisle said his temperature was incredibly high. Together they had stripped him of the measly coverings that were drenched with blood and Edward was instructed to lie across him, cover all of the main arteries to keep them from excessive overheating. He wanted to ignore his coven leaders request but he swallowed his rebuttal, letting the words dance on his tongue before falling back into the pit of his stomach. He couldn't deny Carlisle anything, especially when in regards to an innocent life. Who was he to kill someone over his reluctance to do the right thing? He was just another vampire after all, unimportant amongst the vast ranks of others just like him.

So, Edward took off his shirt and folded it neatly on the chair beside the medical table. He clenched his teeth together in annoyance but continued to undress, sparing a glance over his shoulder to get a look at the man lying behind him. He was incredibly tall, dirt streaked feet dangled nearly off the edge of the beds dressing. His hair was still darkened with blood but it hung stiffly upon a pair of tanned shoulders, moving in time to both the mans' breathing as well as his heart beat. The next item of clothing to be shed was the pair of denim jeans that Edward wore. He placed them on top of his shirt, feeling too bare even though his only audience was unconscious. If he were still human, he was certain that his ears would burn with embarrassment.

With a long unnecessary sigh, Edward lay beside the man, arms draped here and there and legs entangled to assure that every major artery was securely fastened underneath the blanket of Edwards' cold skin. He lay his head off to the side of the pillow and took in a deep breath, trying not to lick his lips to get a taste of the earthy scent that lingered there. The auburn haired vampire knew that the scent belonged to this man, he smelled of the lake, of the earth, of nature. It all but made Edward cringe as he tried not to lick at the blood drying along the stitches running over the side of the russet skin. He had more control than most of the other coven, seeing as though he had never once fed on a human nor did he intend to. Edward had more practice; he could behave when the time called for it.

So he waited patiently, hoping in vain that he would catch at least one a weak thought as it filtered through the unconscious mans mind. His own mind was filled with a sense of inner turmoil. More than anything, he wanted to know where this man had come from, and who he was. Of course he wanted to save him but at what cost? Maybe this man was not to be trusted. Edward wouldn't know until the man awoke from his slumber, he wouldn't find out anything until those eyes opened and they met his own. Just then, the warm body underneath his shivered against his own and Edward smiled.

It appeared as if he would be getting his answers pretty soon.

**AN: Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**…**

**AN: This is a story consisting of a 1000 word or less drabbles. If you have a story request, I'd be more than happy to write it for you, just leave a review with your request or send me a PM. I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors. A big thanks to everyone who has taken a notice to this story! You guys are great like, seriously! *cyber hugs* Enjoy!**

**...**

There was a flutter, soft like a whisper against Edward's palm. Thoughts that weren't his own bombarded his mind, questioning, frightful, worried and filled with despair. Edward coiled his body tightly around the mans to restrain him from lashing out and quite possibly causing problems within the household. He couldn't have the man hurt himself amongst a coven of vampires who were trained to be unhesitant when it came to danger. A soft groan of pain filled the air, a heady scent of earth rising from the man's lips and teasing Edwards' nostrils. The auburn haired vampire relaxed his grip as the man stiffened against him, suddenly aware that he wasn't alone in this room.

_It's so cold, _the thoughts said. _Why am I so cold?_

Edward leaned away from the man but kept his arms and legs secured about his body as he came to his senses. Brief flashes of the room before the two of them rolled through the man's eyes. Edward saw the man stare down at his pale arms draped across his body and he felt the man shiver in what appeared to be fright. _No, this can't be…I wasn't supposed to find-_

The thought was cut off by the man sitting up, easily getting out of Edwards grip to turn and stare at him. The vampire was baffled at just how easily his body was tossed aside, as if his strength were nothing. _Why do I hurt?_, Came the man's voice in Edwards mind.

Edward stilled stared up at him dumbfounded, watching those bright solemn brown eyes probe his own for an answer. The man was even more beautiful then when he was immersed in a deep slumber. His hair, although still covered in dried blood, ran past his shoulders, covering that scarred tattoo Edward has seen earlier. The auburn haired vampire wished to move the hair aside and reveal the tattoo, find out what exactly it was. He didn't like not knowing answers to the simplest of mysteries but this man, was more than a mystery currently. He was also a threat. But oddly enough, Edward felt no fear...

Edward shook his head, reminding himself of Bella, his little human catastrophe, his fiancé. "I do not know, I found you out in the forest and brought you here. We mended your wounds" Edward answered almost on autopilot, forgetting that the man before him was unaware of his mind reading capabilities.

The man grimaced but never took his eyes away from Edward's own, topaz fought for dominance against brown. But brown won and Edward glanced away. _I wasn't supposed to find you just yet;_ the man's thoughts were darkened by a sense of puzzlement. Edward was no epitaph but he could feel it within his own mind. "What do you mean that you-". But Edward never got to finish that sentence; a pair of warm rough lips sealed themselves firmly against his own.

...

He wasn't sure what was happening. Hands were all over his bare chest, filling his frosted skin with a sensational fire. A tongue grazed feverishly against Edward's bottom lip, pushing against the fold of soft skin to get inside. Edward opened his mouth subconsciously, feeling his body become forced against the warm one of the man that sat before him. His feeble attempts to get out of the man's grasp were all for naught, he couldn't move him, he was too strong. That frightened Edward. Maybe this man was more of a threat then he had originally presumed. Edward's legs were pushed apart, harsh impatient pants filling his ears as a wet tongue circled the dark cavern of his mouth.

He felt as if he should pull away, to break free…But he was powerless. Strength was on the brown eyed mans side at the moment; there was no fighting against it. Edward simply gave in, hating himself for enjoying the way the man's body moved against his own..Fire and ice meshed together both melting and freezing all at once. A hand came to cup the front of Edwards' boxers, warm and gentle. Edward couldn't help but press into it, squeezing his eyes shut against the sensation. He was disgusted with himself but he wanted it, it felt too good. Too fucking good.

_I'm sorry; I wasn't supposed to find you yet. _And with that the man's hands were gone; his body was gone, running toward the glass window just in front of the medical bed. Edward stared after the man in open mouthed shock, reaching up to touch his lips as the glass window broke to mere remnants of what it once was.

_I'm sorry_; a whisper came in Edwards ear as the man leapt from the window sill. Into the night from which he came.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This story will be a series of drabbles 1000 words or less. big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or faved this story. You guys are great :) I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors that you may find, don't be shy, leave me a review. Oh and before I forget, please do check out TheGoldenViolet's story "Breaking Italy", it's an Edward and Jacob fanfiction revolving around the world of magic and love. Please do check it out and leave her a review telling her that I sent you! *big kisses and hugs***

...

He was running, arms pumped against his sides allowing him to propel forward with each stride. Each breath hurt more than the last, he was moving too fast for his body to handle. Ribs shifted under a bed of stitched skin, flexing and recoiling against the immense weight of each labored breath. His heart began to burn with pain as he grew further and further away, from Edward. Those topaz eyes remained in the back of his mind, as permanent as a tattoo. They begged him not to go, not to stray too far away. More than anything, Jacob wanted to venture back to the Cullen's home. To take Edward in his arms and simply ravage him. To mess up the vampires hair and leave him wanton with lust, begging and pleading to be washed away by a sea of want.

But Jacob knew that he couldn't, it was forbidden for him to associate with the vampires and yet…It was slowly becoming more and more impossible with each stride. But he kept running, grimacing against the pain although he knew that the stitches drawn through his arm and leg did nothing to heal him. His wounds would heal themselves by the time he returned to the reservation, it was a blessing to be a werewolf but it was also a curse. When he phased, his pack members would be able to hear his innermost thoughts, there would be no hiding anything from them.

Everyone of his pack members would find out, about Edward and especially about the imprint.

With that thought, Jacob stumbled to a stop in a bed of high weeds on the forest floor and remained motionless for a moment. He caught his breath, inhaling the fresh forest air that was left unchanged by the autumnal season that was on the horizon. He knew that Mother Nature wouldn't judge him for his thoughts, for his imprint on a man. So he sat with her, enjoying her silent company and caressing gusts of air.

He allowed himself to drown in his sorrow, letting his need to be by his imprints side suffocate his thoughts.

...

**AN: Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This story will be a series of drabbles 1000 words or less. big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or faved this story. You guys are great :) I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors that you may find, don't be shy, leave me a review. Oh and before I forget, please do check out TheGoldenViolet's story "Breaking Italy", it's an Edward and Jacob fanfiction revolving around the world of magic and love. Please do check it out and leave her a review telling her that I sent you! *big kisses and hugs***

...

Bella sat in the Cullen's living room, hands folded primly in her lap as she admired the engagement ring placed up on her slender ring finger. Pretty soon she'd be one of them, beautiful, graceful, stuck in a world of eternal beauty. Of course her family would die off and she'd stay young forever but the idea didn't really bother her as much as she thought it would. She would be with Edward forever; they'd remain in the throes of love permanently, soul mates. She couldn't help the grin that graced her lips as her Edward came into the living room, a vision in his black sweater and faded denim jeans. He offered her a smile, sunlight pouring through the window and glinting off of his face. He shined like diamonds; Bella always thought he was by far the most beautiful creature to grace the planet. And he was all hers.

"Edward" Bella held up her arms, like a child begging to be picked up. Edward sank down onto the couch beside her, enveloping her in his arms carefully, making sure that their bodies didn't touch too much in order to keep her from freezing from the coldness of his skin. Bella rolled her eyes at that, pretty soon they'd be the same temperature.

…

"We haven't spoken about the wedding" Bella scolded, finding her eyes meeting her fiancés with a glint of amusement. Edward looked back at her, his eyebrows furrowing a bit as he took in her chocolate colored irises. It reminded him of the events between him and that stranger last week. The window had been replaced but Edward still couldn't enter Carlisle's medical room without being reminded of what had happened there. Of those hands sliding over his skin, burning like fire, of a set of lips trailing over his own, of earthy scented breath sliding over his face and a large body moving against his own.

"Edward" Bella set her hand upon his shoulder, shaking him free of those old memories. He offered her a small, tight smile taking her hand in his own to kiss it in apology. "You were saying, love?" he covered the strain in his voice with a veil of silk and smiled a bit as he watched Bella's pupil's dilate at the sound. She was too easy to fool, sometimes, it truly disappointed Edward.

…

Jacob paced around the house, anxious to no end. He hadn't phased for four days, trying to escape the probability of everyone finding out about his imprint. Sam suspected it, Jacob knew that much. But the Alpha probably figured that it was a girl on the reservation, how wrong he was. Regardless of that, Jacob wanted to go back. He had to see Edward even if it was just a momentary glance through a window or catching his scent through the breeze. He knew that Bella, Charlie Swan's girl was dating Edward (he only knew that because Charlie constantly vented to Billy on how much he hated the Cullens), maybe she'd have a sweater of Edwards or even better yet, maybe Edwards scent lingered by her home. Jacob didn't know Bella all that well; she never did like him back when they were younger so he always made a point to be out of her way. But now, he knew that if she was his only connection to Edward Cullen, he'd have to seek her out.

It was the only way to be with Edward, it was Jacob's last option and boy was he desperate.

…

Edward shifted behind the wheel of his car, fingers clenching the steering wheel hard enough to leave dents where his hands rested. His eyes gazed easily through the lazy fall of rain towards the small front porch of Bella's house. The moon trickled across the cement road underneath the wheels of his car, catching the side of his face as he peered cautiously through the rainfall up to Bella's bedroom window that faced the street. He waited for a few silent moments, the CD in his dash replaying over and over in the background. When Bella's bedroom light flickered on and she peered out the curtain of her bedroom window to wave, Edward let out an unnecessary relieved sigh. Edward found himself becoming more and more protective of Bella as time went on. Although Victoria and the Volturi were no longer much of a concern, he still worried. Bella Swan was a magnet for disaster, bad things and beings were lured towards her by invisible forces, it was up to Edward to protect her.

Edward let a small crooked smile flicker over his lips as he returned the wave for a moment, putting his car into drive and stepping on the gas. He maneuvered through the small puddles that lay in the road before him, trying to focus as much attention as he could on anything but the urge think of that man that remained a constant in his mind. He didn't know why he thought of that man so damned much, he didn't even know him all that well.

Edward veered left down the road and headed in the direction of the bluffs near the ocean, he needed space to think.

...

**AN: Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This story will be a series of drabbles 1000 words or less. big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted or faved this story. You guys are great :) I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors that you may find. *big kisses and hugs***

...

He stood at the edge of the bluff, inhaling the salty air and letting it float meaninglessly down his lungs. The wind felt awfully nice against his skin,, rustling his shirt and pulling at his hair. Edward sank onto the lip of the cliffs edge, gripping the grass below his hands as he watched the waves rip wildly across the rocks below. He always came to the bluff when he needed a moment to think. Here it was always peaceful, his mind could finally get away from the loud thoughts of his family and those of the humans that dwelled within the school he attended. This would be his last year of pretending to be a high school student and he would "graduate" for what felt like the thousandth time.

Secretly, he wanted to go to college but his family would never allow that. They would frown upon a decision such as that and Edward was aware of their precautions towards such an endeavor. Besides, he couldn't leave Bella and he didn't exactly want her to join him. She'd be a newborn by then, uncontrollable and threatening.

There would be no stopping her if she wanted to kill an unsuspecting human and the Volturi would kill them all for her misdeeds. Edward slumped downward onto the bed of grass, paying no attention to the smell of earth that began to fill his nose.

…

Jacob had known that Edward was close by. He had locked himself up inside but knew that such an action wouldn't last long, the pull of the imprint was awfully strong, unrelenting against his desperate need to stay away. He wasn't really even sure of how he had imprinted on Edward. He had only seen him once or twice before when he was asked to patrol near to the Swan household. Jacob supposed that the imprint had spawned during one of those spontaneous visits when he hid deep in the underbrush behind the Swan house.

**Flashback:**

_He had never ventured inside that house before but Billy had on several occasions. That night that Jacob had imprinted had been similar. Billy was watching some football game with Charlie and Bella was inside. Jacob had been watching his father and Charlie from the living room window entirely unseen when he had realized that Bella wasn't alone in her bedroom upstairs._

_When a long limber body climbed out of her window, followed by her protests for the figure to stay, Jacob had fallen for the silky voice that promised to return. He followed the figure with his eyes, watching it descend gracefully and wave up at Bella. The figure had stiffened and turned to face the woods, topaz eyes scanning the forest with a wild mane of auburn hair dancing in the wind. _

_Jacob supposed that that was when he fell for Edward. He hadn't known his name until he had heard Bella call after the boy in a soft crooning whisper as he began to turn and walk around to the front lawn._

_"Edward" she called with a wave from her window._

_Edward, Jacob repeated in his mind._

_Edward._

**End of flashback**

Now Jacob tore through the trees, unable to withstand the immense pain settling in his chest as he sprinted in wolf form towards the bluff. He had to get there, to see him and hold him. That scent was too much for him to handle. Jacob growled and tore through the last bit of woodwork, changing into human form midair and slipping on his jeans that were tied at his ankle.

Edward was there, lying amongst a sea of green. He snapped upward at the sound of Jacob approaching, eyes landing on him almost immediately. "You" the familiar silky voice said in a whisper causing Jacob's entire body to shake in anticipation.

"Edward" Jacob called aloud, crumpling to the floor before the vampire in relief.

…

Edward caught the boy although he was slightly alarmed. How did this creature know his name? How had he found him. "I had to see you again" the boy whispered, clutching almost desperately onto Edwards shirt with a giant smooth fist of caramel skin. Edwards brows furrowed in confusion, he more than anything he wanted to flee. But found it nearly impossible holding his mans flushed torso against him.

"Edward" he sighed.

…

The wolf in Jacob howled victoriously, grateful to be close to its imprint. Jacob reached up to pulled Edward closer, licking at the cold marble lips and twisting his body so that he could lie across his imprint. The feel of cold skin against his own feverish flesh was a wonderful sensation. Jacob couldn't help but forcibly enter his imprints mouth, pressing himself closer and rocking his hips readily against Edwards. The vampire groaned at the sensation but stiffened at the own sound of his moans filling the air. He shifted away from Jacob, pulling away from the kiss long before Jacob truly wanted to.

"What the fuck are you?" he hissed, eyeing Jacob with what appeared to be a mix of shock and shame. Jacob simply placed his hand against Edward's, lips spread open in expectance. "You are my imprint and I am your Jacob" he stated simply, watching the vampires eyes grow wide with recognition at the term, imprint.

…

_Fuck_ was the only word that came to Edwards mind as the bo- Jacob said the word imprint.

_Fuck._

...

**AN: Don't forget to review.**


End file.
